


Frog Prince

by No_Names



Series: Monkey Land [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Names/pseuds/No_Names
Summary: The frog prince appears in furious rage at our hero Kadaver!! Ready to beat him up for... WHAT!?
Series: Monkey Land [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825657





	1. Frog Prince chpt.1

Kadaver is falling!

As he's falling, looking down Kadaver can see a vast canyon, slowly dissolving of fog as he is thrust down the woodworks. Further on down he can start to see the bottom, but if he doesn't find something to catch he's going to die before he's even gotten a chance to start his journey!

But then he sees it!! **The giraffe trees!**

The giraffe trees are an assortment of shoots of wood, specific to this area, that is rapidly shot up and then falls down again, in an attempt to hit flying squirrels or other bypassing animals that might disturb its enclosure. Kadaver _was_ planning on catching them a bit earlier in his jump, as they seem to still be shooting upwards, but there's still a chance for him to catch them in time and make it down safely!

Kadaver takes his two paws and readies to grab on to the nearest shoot of wood that's rapidly heading his way. Kadavers sight is getting steadily foggier with the surrounding mist being produced from the bottom, but he should be able to catch this shoot bullseye!

Kadavers hairy paws can almost feel the pressure being made from the shoot of wood as he's about to grab on to it, but then he sees a rapidly moving silhouette from the corner of his eye!

A musky hand grabs Kadaver by his neck and throws him into the air, right into a parallel flying shoot!

Kadaver manages to grab onto the second shoot however, and regains his footing onto the shoot that's flying at maximum velocity upwards. Kadaver is pissed and squints at the sillhouette in the fog.

"The hell are you doing!? Who are you!"

Raising one paw, the brown frog prince dispels the fog around him with a mighty rapier, revealing his spiked leather jacket, and crossing his piercing yellow eyes trough Kadavers very soul.

**"Hither, PUNK!"**

The frog lunges at Kadaver, pushing him off of the narrow pole and cutting his cheek! Kadaver grabs on to the side of the pole and manages to jump up, kicking the frog square in his jaw!

"Stop attacking me asshat!! **What's wrong with you!?"**

As the fog clears away from the young frogs face, Kadaver feels a sharp sting in his foot.

Biting Kadavers foot, the young frog readies his blade at Kadavers throat!

"My name is Fylum, Fylum Chordata, prince of the frog kingdom... And you... HAVEN'T..." Fylum spits out the foot, looking disheveled. "LEFT YOUR APARTMENT, **FOR TWO DAYS!"**

"Wha-" Kadaver gets thrown to the craggy mountain wall and gets pinned by Fylum, finally being completely freed of the shoots, and stuck against a crumbling mountain wall.

 **"YOU LEFT MY AMBUSH... HANGING... FOR TWO DAYS!!"** The feeble frog man strikes his rapier into the mountain wall, leaving it stuck there in anger **"DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW MUCH TIME THAT IS??" **The prince readies his fist for a finishing blow.  
  
"Wait!-Hey Look dude I have somewhere to be! Go bug somebody else about it!" Exclaims Kadaver as he tries to kick Fylum in the stomach. but Fylums blind rage leaves him impervious, **"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE,** _BUSTER-"_

As Fylum is readying another retort, the ground that they're hanging on starts to break!

Kadaver is given an opportunity, and kicks Fylum away! This time successfully throwing them both back down the broken up chasm, swirling through debris and shoots of wood.

Kadaver tries to find the nearest possible vantage point to grab on to. Seeing a thousand poles he can only see one heading back down from it's rise, but it's fast. Too fast. If Kadaver doesn't make it in time he is going to either get caught by the frog or fall to his death.

Struggling to muster up enough strength Kadaver manages to kick off of a large piece of the broken up stone wall he was just on to try to shoot himself forwards, but the cliff is more mightily damaged than it seems and his leg gets stuck! The pole is descending faster and faster as he can see Fylum readying another attack from the corner of his eyes.

Kadaver in panic tries to attack the crumbling wall he got himself stuck in, slashing the large craggy boulder with his feeble claws. But to no avail, his leg is still stuck, and Kadaver realises he's dug his own grave.

Fylum's lost in the fog, but a dangerous aura is growing around him. **"You think you can just rake my name in the mud..**. **AND GET AWAY WITH IT!?"**

Shooting forward Fylum nearly strikes Kadaver who manages to dodge to the side, with rage in his eyes Fylum prepares a second counterattack by thrusting downwards. Kadaver panics and in an act of desperation tries to grab the rapier itself.

Kadaver punches the rapier by the side of the blade and manages to give way to enough force to push him out of the mountain cliff! However now Kadaver's spiraling headfirst into a rapidly decreasing fuse of trees.

Fylum's shocked by the young monkeys act and is stunned for a second, but manages to regain his composure. "Wha- **HEY WAIT!"**

Taking a calculated leap the frog spirals in, Kadaver's fuse is running short, and he needs to run fast.

  
But he can still see the tree.

Reaching out just a bit further Kadaver can almost feel Fylums presence behind him,

and as his open palm reaches the dying fuse, he is a mere centimeter away from losing it entirely to the void.

As the two young men rushes for their goal, Kadever can feel a sharp sting in his right foot.

He is struck.

Kadaver has no time to look behind, he knows better than that, but he can feel the pressure of humiliation push through his heart, like a punch to the gut.

As fylums rapier reaches further through his skin, Kadaver can only wonder what such a man would want with him to do, being a nobleman he should have no need to go out and sabotage idiots like himself.

Closing his eyes, he bears witness to the stinging void of his boiling red tears. As he reaches, a deep grumble grows from inside of him. Reaching further out, with every scraped up prayer he's got, and desperation filling his heart, he reaches out.

Grabbing on to the end of the fuse, he has ahold of his spiraling path downwards.

  
Being grabbed like as if being torn away by a torrent, the wind pressure is close to making him lose his grip. But looking backwards he can see an enraged Fylum, and rejoices inside of his head.

climbing down the shoot of the thrusting tree he can feel his growling stomach be silenced by a rejoicing joy. Screaming out to his heart content. He has left his cavern and lived another day. Seeing the smoke clear and the shoot of wood start to slow down its rapid descent he feels nothing but pure joy screaming obscenities at the troublesome foe he's left behind and letting out tears to be enveloped by the winds of mirth.

He may not have known it in that moment, but Kadavers life had ultimately changed from one of reactionary dreams of a lazy monkey into a man filled with the joy of a thriving urge to live.

There were many things he didn't know, and many things he himself felt like he didn't deserve to know, but for a tiny moment, he was happy to be alive. And isn't that a lot for a little monkey like himself.

Wading down through the fog, the shoot of wood had turned from breakneck speeds into one of gentle floating. Gently enthralled in the unique scenery that now exists of watery bushes and concerts of cicadas Kadaver wonders just where that berry tree could be. As his bleeding foot stings he feels as if it's silly for the king to not have given him or any of the other contestants a map of some kind to the true whereabouts of their goal, but he guesses that the king likes to create heroes out of everyday folk from time to time, and that maybe he could still at the very least have a chance to win this competition if everybody else was just as much left in the dark as he was.

Reaching down towards the bottom of the watery grove he sees the foggy mist start to clear up and his lungs feel a unique rest as he lays his eyes on the bottom of a vast jungle with fresh air. Looking down he can see the true form of the trees as it is gently heading down towards a wooden pail, reminding him of a geyser from those bygone tales of adventuring. Looking off into the distance Kadaver remembers how much of his childhood he used to just wander around and smell the flowers and bushes of his home town without as much as a care in the world. He does so until he feels the soft click of wood firmly sift back down into the pail-like stump as if to say that it's reloading for it's next shoot of wood, and starts to feel a tad bit itchy for adventure. And so he hops off, thanking the shoot of wood by pulling his tongue out and showing a myriad of obscene hand gestures in a loving form as if to remind him of a bygone friendship before taking off at a brisk pace.

Walking by a small hollowed out river filled with mud, a group of cicadas roam softly through the broken up woods. Altough, this shower of love as Kadaver could see it stops to a halfway point when Kadaver hears something splash and curse its way through the muddy river down below. Looking down he can't see a whole lot that would move on its own. Or at the very least, nothing capable of using foul words such as those that he had just heard. And maybe it's just the light fog that surounds these woods, but Kadaver is suspecting that his eyesight might just be failing him, or at the very least that the wild cicadas could have just sung an unfamiliar tune this time around.

Before shrugging it off and walking back through on his merry way he can feel a light tug on the side of his leg.

Looking down, Kadaver can see the young, frog-ish looking man who just tried to attack him from behind a few minutes ago, stuck in the muddy waters, looking almost exactly as he did way back when.

But this time,

with a broken leg.


	2. Frog Prince part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having narrowly avoided a fall from extreme heights, Kadaver has to deal with witnessing his enemy suffer a fouler fate. Potentially growing some kind of a bond or learning about the frog princes true intentions.

The murky air clears, and as Kadaver stands there near the beaten up frog, he is bewildered as to what to do.

"Woah, are you... okay?"

The disheveled frog spits at Kadavers feet. But refuses to respond in any meaningful way.

Kadavers fuse is running short with this guy.

But as Kadaver's about to raise his voice to yell him out, the frog throws their hand out towards their holster and exlaims.

"HITHER, PUNK! MY NAME IS FYLUM CHORDATA, AND I'M... I'm the prince of the frog kingdom!!" But as the young frog puts their hand on their holster, they realise that their rapier must have been lost somewhere amidst the fall, and they throw out their back, hurting it mightily and forcing himself to spit up blood on his torn up leather jacket.

The frog tries to lash out desperately, but all they can do is amass a light desperate wheeze.

Kadaver doesn't have a lot of time to lose. He needs to get going quickly if he wants to get a chance to find his goal without starving to death. But just leaving Fylum to fend for himself here doesn't sit right with him.

Kadaver looks down at Fylum, sighing,

and without trying to figure out a good reason as to why, he helps his opponent out of the muddy waters.

"Stop it..." The young frog man manages to exclaim. Yet Kadaver refuses to listen, and holds up the young frog with his right arm.

Kadaver manages to hold up the weight, and tries to keep his silence throughout the journey.

"Why are you doing this..." Exclaims the young frog.

"You were hurt." Responds Kadaver. "There is a bench somewhere up ahead, I'll drop you off there and somebody else will come treat your wounds."

"Idiot!! I'm plenty-!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Exclaims Kadaver, almost letting go of the frog entirely from his grasp.

" _oH lOoKiT mE i'M a FrOg I'm A pRiNcE BLUH BLUH BLUH wHy Do YoU wAnT tO hElP pEoPlE-_ THAT'S HOW YOU SOUND LIKE, _IdiOT!"_

"OH THAT IS RARELY APPROPRIATE... Uh..." But as Fylum is trying to find out a good way to insult Kadaver without being sapienphobic, Kadaver interjects.

"OH RARELY APPROPRIATE MY ASS, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT'S WEIRD ABOUT THIS!"

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ 'WEIRD ABOUT THIS'!?" Exclaims Kadaver, about to throw Fylum back into the river again.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay-" Prefaces Fylum his argument with. "So I hold out a sneak attack for you and wait for an indefinite amount of time."

"Two days?" Responds Kadaver.

"Don't recall." Interjects Fylum, but continues his statement.

"And now you want to help me."

"I never said that."

Fylum looks down at his own bambootree-made corpse and ignores that statement. "The question is, **why.** "

Kadaver answer truthfully, and doesn't let a single word slip past his tounge. Looking forward through the clearing fog, he can see the beginning of a splitting path laid before him, and a bench made out of a hollowed out rock next to it.

This bench holds a lantern on a pole to its side, and bearing under it is a rusty yellow sign descripting the direction of each torn up path. Kadaver recalls none of these places the sign speaks of and realises that it may have taken a bit longer for him to get outside than he might like to rightfully admit. These mini resting stops are points frequently frequented by the royal guards, as they tend to usually be easy housing for territorial micecrabs. These creatures tend to make these resting stops into their homes by flipping them over onto their sides and hiding in the rubble of local mountainsides.

Kadaver points at the bench "... I'm going to drop you off here."

"Hmph... Alright." responds Fylum, silently agreeing with himself that asking for Kadavers true intentions won't help him, and sits down on the bench.

As Fylum sits down, trying to hold back wimpering from his wounded leg being handled a bit roughly, he realises that he needs to find a different path if he wants to find his true goal.

"Kadaver, my _friend_ -."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. And how do you know my name?" interjects Kadaver.

"... They tend to give out a list of the combatants names to everyone who enters the competition, or-well, at least in the beginni-"

"The _berry_ competition??"

"... Yes?"  
  


"Ah..."

Kadaver is slightly ashamed to only now realise that Fylums adamant need to kill him was coming more so from a berry competition standpoint, and less so from his constant track record of tax evasion having finally come back to haunt him in the form of an enraged nobleman. 

"... Carry on."

Fylum sighs deeply and keeps going, "This competition has practically been going on for millennia now, and while I would personally love to say that most men going in were stupid enough to rush into battle headfirst, amongst the common people such is not the case." Fylum looks down at his jacket. "Most people who enter tend to set up traps, and try to kill their opponent ahead of time before trying to get to the tree so that they can get the spoils all for themselves. And this wound is obviously nothing I can't overcome, but now that my leg is like this partaking in the tournament isn't really something that I can feesibly do anymore... So, y'know... Uh..."

Fylum feels the clock ticking, and gets to the point. "I want you to take over for me."

"What?" Exclaims kadaver.

Fylum takes off his jacket, revealing a light cloth pouch, bundled together from a light napkin to hide a compass. As Fylum takes out the compass he holds it close to himself.

"This compass is what my father calls a berrydial. It's a tool he made specifically for me to be able to track down the berry tree. With this in your possession, you'll probably be the first one to get the goal, and all I ask for you is to say that I was the one who did it."

Kadaver scrunches his nose once he hears there's a catch, "What-No? why would I want that. Doesn't that mean _you_ get the prize?"

Fylum cackles in his mind at this buffoonery and gestures wildly with his arms condesendingly as he speaks to show that **he** is the alpha male partaking in this conversation. "Don't be an _idiot_ man, of course you're going to still get the prize. But when the local village-boy comes to ask who won, just say that _I'M_ the victor, and _YOU_ were just my _lackey_."

Fylum realises he might have been a bit too cool and drops a couple octaves. _"Does that sound like an alright deal to you?"_

"... You're a prince right."

"My friends just call me cool, but yes. Sure. I would reckon so. What is it?"

Kadaver tries to figure out the perfect way he could add on to this contract to pull it in his favor.

"I have another condition."

Fylum sighs, but indulges him. "What do you want."

As Kadavers belly rumbles he just points to it and says "When this is done, I want you to treat me for dinner!"

"What-Like a dinner date?" Fylum queries.

Kadaver tries to hold back a laugh after hearing that one. "Like a congressed all you can eat!"

Fylum realises this could be one of his only chances at winning, and doesn't think it over much as he holds out his hand with the compass in it. "Sounds fair to me."

Fylum thought there would be less bartering to this arrangement and looks up at Kadaver bitchily in distrust. "Just... Make sure you don't to lose it, okay?"

"Totes."

"... Well now you're definetly going to lose it."

"Yup."

Fylum chuckles and hands Kadaver the compass. "Guess I can't win them all..."

Kadaver takes off towards the left path, waving Fylum off before looking down at his newfound compass and starts walking off path, off into unkown territory.

And as Kadaver walks away, Fylum sits there staring up at the burnt out lantern, and lays down on the hollowed out rock of a resting place as he waits for the local guards to come pick him up.

And as he's sifting inside of the aroma of lush mountaintop trees he feels a tad bit jealous of those people out on the streets.

"To be able to live in such comfort in a world that is not theirs, it must truly be magical." he thinks to himself.

But as the young prince tries to relax he feels his broken leg sting from the commoners bench, and scoffs lightly in amusement.

"Good things come to those who wait, _monkey man..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting the hang of this thing! First part had some complications with publishing, but this one should be all good!


End file.
